You Are My New Dream
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: When the kingdom's most-wanted vigilante, Daredevil (aka Matt Murdock), hides in a convenient tower, he immediately becomes a captive of Foggy, the spire's longtime resident. Crowned with 70 feet of magical golden hair, he has been locked away for years and desperately wants freedom. Foggy strikes a deal with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and together they begin a whirlwind adventur
1. Chapter 1

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

This is the story of how I died.

Hmmm, that sounded a bit grim…. Don't worry, this is actually quite a funny story, and I'm not even the main character.

No… this is the story of Foggy (yeah I know, but his real name is worse, believe me).

And it starts years ago, in a beautiful kingdom far away…. Alright, I'm lying. Hell's Kitchen has been described as one of the worst places to live; a dirty, run-down place with high crime levels and corrupted cops.

Well, I can't see whether it's dirty or not… but it smells dirty if that helps.

The King and Queen of Hells' Kitchen are lovely people who genuinely want to help people. The King was a lowly butcher, who married a princess, so he understood the people and wanted to help them.

Nice man really.

There was one problem though… no heir. It took several years before the Queen was reported to be pregnant, and even then, people feared she wouldn't survive. Near the end of the pregnancy, the Queen fell ill and was on the verge of death.

For a while, it seemed like all hope was lost… until the King heard of the magical flower that grew on the outskirts of the city. The story behind the flower, is that a single drop of sun fell from the heavens and from that drop, a flower grew and it had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Desperate, he sent guards to find the flower immediately, hoping that the flower would save his wife.

But someone else had their eye on the flower.

Elektra was a stunning young woman…. Who died centuries before Hells' kitchen was ever built. An ancient organisation made the mistake of bringing her back to life, and after killing the leader of the ancient organisation, she decided she never wanted to die again.

When she found the flower, she hid it from the rest of the world, refusing to share its power in order to keep herself young and immortal. And all she had to do was sing a little song.

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine.

You get the gist. She sings a song and becomes young again…. creepy, right?

Now, due to a slight mistake, her hiding place was revealed, and the guards found the flower. Thanks to its healing properties, the Queen was healed and later, gave birth to a handsome baby boy with beautiful golden hair, who they called Franklin.

And in case you didn't guess, Franklin is Foggy, who I mentioned earlier.

To celebrate the prince's birth, the King and Queen sent a flying lantern up into the air…. and for that brief moment, everything was perfect.

It didn't last.

Elektra quickly figured out that the golden colour in Franklin's hair wasn't entirely natural and snuck into his bedroom one night. With the song, the prince's hair glowed, and Elektra attempted to remove a piece for her own personal use…. Only for it to fall limp and lose its golden sheen.

The power of the flower wouldn't work if the hair was cut…. Elektra was forced to make a terrible decision.

She stole Franklin straight from his cot and just like that, vanished into the night.

The kingdom searched and searched, but they couldn't find the prince… for deep within the forests that lay on the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen, there was a tower, where the immortal Elektra raised Franklin as her own son.

She had found her new magic flower…. This time, she was determined to keep it.

("Why can't I go outside?

"The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where it's safe Foggy… do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy.")

But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in the hope that one day their little prince would come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

Karen hated playing hide-and-seek sometimes.

Yes, she had the ability to blend in with her surroundings, but Foggy was getting too good…. he knew all the best hiding places.

Well, after almost 25 years living in this tower, he'd better know all the good places.

Suddenly, the window shutters flew open and Foggy leaned out. "Ha!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Foggy hummed in thought. "Well… I guess Karen isn't hiding out here."

For a moment, Karen really thought she'd gotten away with it as she chuckled to herself…. And then the strand of hair gently grabbed her tail and yanked her away from her hiding place, pulling her towards a gleeful Foggy.

"Boo!" he yelled, causing Karen to yelp slightly and fade back into her original colour, as she was placed back down on the windowsill…. Foggy was doing his victory dance.

"Alright!" he eventually exclaimed, "That's twenty-two for me…. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

No way…. And Karen made sure her face portrayed this.

"Ugh fine party pooper… so, what do you want to do?"

Now they were talking. Eagerly, Karen gestured outside with her tail, indicating that they should head out.

"Nooooo…." Foggy groaned, "… until she builds stairs into this place, I'm not going anywhere. That's a very long drop, and I like my bones in one piece."

Fair point.

"Anyway, it's not so bad in there…. Chores don't take as long- "

Because he did it every morning, the place was always spotless. Cleaning took about 15 minutes.

"- we have so many books to read, interesting ones about law- "

Three…. He had three books.

"- Painting, that's fun. I'm sure there's a clear space behind the boxes. – "

The walls were covered in paint.

"- I'm learning to play guitar, knit and cook- "

Badly… he was learning how to do all of these things badly.

"- puzzles, we have lots of puzzles. – "

Foggy hated puzzles…. he was always throwing them against the wall in frustration.

"– there's lots of things we can do!" Foggy didn't seem too convinced himself, "A-and tomorrow night, it's my birthday…. Which means those lanterns are going to be in the sky… and I'm going to go see them."

Yeah right.

"Seriously Karen! I'm going to ask her this year! Now I know she didn't let me go when I turned sixteen… or when I turned eighteen…. Or twenty-one…. But this year, I'm sure she'll let me go!"

…

"Did we lose him?"

"I don't know! Just keep running!"

Daredevil smirked as he listened to the sounds of the thieves racing down the alleyway…. The alleyway that was directly below him.

The thieves had somehow managed to break into the royal palace and steal the small crown that the missing prince would someday wear.

The police were on the case, but they were useless…. Always have been and always were.

As he crept closer as closer, one of the thieves sneezed, the sounds echoing throughout the alleyway.

"Ugh… hay fever?"

"Yeah…" The thief suddenly seemed to realise who he was talking to and yelped in fear as Daredevil descended down and struck the man's head, knocking him out instantly. With a swift side-kick, the other thief was taken care of and Daredevil had possession of the bag.

However, before he could even think of heading back to the palace, there was the familiar sounds of sirens… heading straight for him.

"Shit…" he muttered, darting up onto the rooftops and racing away, "… shit, shit, shit."

….

"Shit…. Trees can be blue, can't they?"

Karen was definitely judging him.

"Don't give me that look, I didn't look before I dipped the brush! So, sue me!"

"FOGGY!"

Foggy jumped slightly, spinning around to face the window.

"LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

"It's time…. Oh my god, it's time…. I'm going to ask her!"

"FOGGY! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER DOWN HERE!"

"Coming!"

Throwing his long hair over the hook that was just outside the tower window, Foggy lowered his hair down to the ground, allowing Elektra to grab onto it, before pulling her up to the window.

"Ugh, I don't know how you can keep doing that day after day…" Elektra sighed, "… It must be so exhausting."

"It's not too bad."

"Then why does it take so long every day?!"

Foggy frowned at this, prompting Elektra to wave her hand in dismissal.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"Hahaha…. Yeah…." As Elektra went over to the mirror, Foggy followed her, "… So, as you know tomorrow is- "

"- Look in that mirror Foggy, you know what I see?"

Foggy shook his head.

"I see someone strong, independent and attractive…. Oh yeah, you're there too."

Yeah, Foggy knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up.

"I'm teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!"

"…Right. Like I was saying, tomorrow is- "

"- Foggy, I'm feeling a little bit run-down. Why don't you sing for me, and then we'll talk."

"Oui mon Capitaine!"

As Foggy rushed off, he missed Elektra rolling her eyes at him, frowning as she watched Foggy pull her special armchair into the centre of the room, followed by a smaller stool for himself. Almost as soon as Elektra sat down, a hairbrush was shoved into her hand as Foggy sat on his own seat.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine!"

The song was sung far too quickly, and whilst the hair did glow very briefly, it was clear that it was too fast for it to have any effect.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine."

There was a brief burst of light, and then the glow disappeared, prompting Elektra to scowl at the young man. "FOGGY!"

"So, as I was saying…." Foggy leapt off the stool, "… tomorrow is a very important day, and you didn't really say anything, so I'm just going to remind you- it's my birthday!"

"… Wasn't your birthday last year?"

"Yeah, that's the funny thing about birthday's, they're kind of an annual thing!" He sighed, and took a deep breath, "I'm turning twenty-five and… the thing I want for this birthday… well, what I've wanted for a lot of birthdays- "

The last part was mumbled, causing Elektra to roll her eyes, "Stop. Mumbling…" she sneered, "… You know how I feel about you mumbling…. Stop looking like I've just kicked a puppy, you know I'm only teasing!"

Foggy twisted a strand of hair in his fingers, frantically deciding in his mind whether or not to pursue the matter any further.

Spotting this, Karen frowned and silently encouraged him to finish asking for the birthday wish, urging him on.

"I want to see the floating lights!"

Elektra looked stunned for a brief second, "What?"

"Well…" Foggy moved aside the curtain that shielded his floating lights painting, "… actually, I was hoping that you would take me to see them."

"Oh… you mean the stars?"

"That's the thing!" Foggy used his hair to open a window at the top of the tower, shining light on another painting, this time, one detailing stars and moon cycles, "I've charted stars, and they are always constant, but these…" Foggy gestured at the floating lights painting, "… they only show on my birthday, only on my birthday! A-and I can't help but feel like they're meant for me!"

He turned to Elektra, who was frowning, "I need to see them, and not just from my window, in person! I need to know what they are!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Elektra sneered and shook her head. "You want to go outside? Don't you remember what I've said about the outside world? Poisonous plants, thugs, vicious bugs, quicksand, the plague- "

"- the plague?!" Foggy exclaimed incredulously, "You've got to be kidding!"

"I never kid about the plague. It's a very serious business…. Which is why you must stay in here."

Foggy opened his mouth to protest, but Elektra immediately cut him off.

"This conversation is over…. Do not ever ask to leave this tower again."

"…. Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

Daredevil ran the small crown through his fingers, examining every jewel and every intricate design. "It's amazing what lengths some scum will go to get rich… now to leave this at the door of the police and- "

"- STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Rolling his eyes, Daredevil heard the heavy breathing of Brett behind him. "Really?" he sighed, "You know I'm not the one who stole it."

"You didn't give it right back though…. You stole it from the real thieves, who are in hospital by the way!"

"You exaggerate… I didn't hurt them that bad."

Brett growled, "But you still hurt them! You still didn't leave it up to the police and insist on carrying on this vigilante nonsense!"

"And yet, this vigilante nonsense protects a lot more than the police of this town."

This infuriated Brett, judging by the increased heartbeat, which only prompted Daredevil to make a run for it. Before Brett could even think about shooting, Daredevil had vaulted over the side of the building and into the alleyway down below, racing away.

Unfortunately, Brett didn't seem to happy to just let him go… as evident by the reinforcements that were ordered over the radio.

"Shit…" he muttered to himself, as the sound of sirens filled the air, "… shit, shit, shit!"

He needed to get out of town.

….

Hours seemed to pass by, before Daredevil felt safe enough to stop running…. And by that time, he knew that he was out of the city… into some woods by the sound of it.

Some very familiar woods.

He winced as memories came flashing back him, how he'd raced out of the city as a young boy, not wanting to face his Father…. He'd gone to explore and found himself pushing some vines to one side… only to discover a hidden clearing, that had a tower in the middle.

Before he could get any closer to this tower, he heard a female voice cursing… and then there was a blinding pain his eyes, causing him to howl and collapse to the ground.

The next thing he remembered, he was in the hospital… and he was blind.

It was then that he swore never to come back here.

… And then he realised that his feet had led him into a curtain of familiar vines.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the vines aside and crept into the clearing, keeping his ears open for any unfamiliar heartbeats, or female-sounding foot-steps. For a time, he debated staying where he was, not going any further until he was sure that he was safe.

And then he heard Brett's voice nearby, calling out for his fellow officers to search everywhere.

He couldn't stay here.

Keeping his ears open, Daredevil crept further into the clearing, thinking back to when he'd last been here and trying to remember the exact location of the tower.

Eventually, he located the tall tower and scaled up the crumbling walls, quickly finding an open window and closing the windows behind him…. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite quick enough to hear the increased heart-rate and dodge the frying pan that was heading straight for his head.

With a loud BANG, Daredevil fell to the floor, consciousness quickly fading away as he heard a male voice mutter "… Shit."

….

Foggy stared down at the unconscious man, clutching the frying pan in his hands.

The stranger was wearing a sort of… red leather outfit, complete with mask and everything. Cautiously, Foggy poked at the man, making sure that he was really unconscious, before glancing at Karen.

Karen shrugged, before gesturing at the mask that the man was wearing.

Slowly, Foggy knelt down and pulled the mask away from the man's face… only to stop in his tracks.

Oh my god…. This man was gorgeous.

Unfortunately, before he could get any closer, the man's eyes flew open, startling Foggy into hitting him with the frying pan once again.

Once he was sure that the man was unconscious, Foggy then dragged him to the wardrobe with his hair, shoving the man into the wardrobe (which took forever!), before using a chair to barricade the door.

"Okay, okay, okay…" he whispered, "… I've got a man in my closet…. I've got a man in my closet…." He paused, before letting out a victorious cackle, "I've got a man in my closet! I could totally handle myself out there! Me and my trusty frying p-AAH!"

Foggy yelped in pain, rubbing his head where the frying pan had hit him…. That'll teach him to swing something that heavy around.

And then he spotted the jewelled crown.

It had clearly been dropped by the strange man when Foggy hit him over the head…. And it was stunning.

"Hey Karen…" He grabbed the crown and placed it on his head, "… what do you think?"

Karen seemed to be in awe, her eyes focused on the jewels that lined the crown.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment was shattered by a familiar cry down below.

"FOGGY! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

"Coming!" He yelled, removing the crown and hiding it in a pot, before rushing to the window.

"I've got a big surprise!"

Foggy chuckled nervously, "Me too!"

"I bet mines bigger!"

Another nervous chuckle as he glanced back at the wardrobe, "I seriously doubt it…" he muttered.

As he tugged Elektra up to the window, she held out a bag of parsnips and other ingredients, "I'm going to make hazelnut soup! Your favourite… now don't say I never do anything for you, you know how much I hate cooking."

As she went to prepare the food, Foggy took a deep breath, nervously twisting his hair in-between his fingers.

"Elektra… there's something I need to- "

"- Oh Foggy…" Elektra sighed, interrupting the young man, "… You know how much I hate leaving after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong."

"Okay, well I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and- "

"- I hope you're still not talking about the stars."

"Floating lights…" He started to head towards the wardrobe, "… and I'm coming to that and-"

"- Because I really thought we'd dropped that issue."

"No Elektra! You say I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there but- "

"- Foggy, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just- "

"- Foggy, we're done talking about this!"

"Trust me, I- "

"- Foggy- "

"- I know what I'm talking- "

"- Foggy- "

"- I know what I'm doing!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE LIGHTS FOGGY. YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!"

Foggy was stunned into silence, pulling his hand away from the wardrobe as Elektra groaned.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm the bad guy!"

Foggy didn't say anything, glancing between the wardrobe and the painting of the floating lights on the wall…. He soon came to a conclusion…. He knew what he had to do.

"All I was going to say…" He began, "… was that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?"

Despite Elektra's 'I don't care' tone, Foggy continued. "Some more law books…. Preferably ones focusing on the defence side?"

Elektra frowned, "That is a very long trip Foggy… almost three days if you really want books that specific!"

"… I just thought that it was a better idea than the… stars."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Elektra sighed and forced a smile onto her face. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

Foggy beamed, "I know I'll be safe as long as I stay here."

It was clearly the right answer, because Elektra prepared to leave that very day, with reassurances (or was it a stern warning?) that she would be back in three days.

Foggy of course, nodded in agreement and even waved goodbye to her as she left…. But when she was out of sight, he rushed to remove the costumed man from the wardrobe.

Show Time.

…

Using his long hair, Foggy tied the costumed man to the chair and wanted for him to wake up.

Well…. He would have done if it had happened quicker.

"Karen…" he hissed, "... try to wake him up!"

Karen, who was on the man's shoulder, nodded and hit the man a few times with her hand… and then her tail…. And then she tried something really drastic.

Glaring at the stranger, Karen focused on his slightly open mouth… and then her tongue darted out.

…

Daredevil yelped as he flet something wet and slimy touch his lower lip, jerking upright as he heard a startled shriek near his left ear.

It was only when he tried to investigate this shriek, that he realised that he was tied to a chair…. But not with rope, oh no…. he couldn't really feel it properly through his uniform but it seemed to be… hair?

"S-struggling is pointless!"

The new, unfamiliar voice was coming from high above and to the right… male, probably around his own age…. Nervous, definitely nervous. There was the sound of someone dropping to the ground, and then the voice spoke up again, this time, coming from in front of him.

"I know why you're here and I-I'm not afraid of you! I warn you!"

Daredevil was now officially confused, "What?!"

There was a brief moment of silence as the mysterious figure shuffled forwards, clearly expecting Daredevil to be able to see him.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"…What?"

"Who are you and how did you find me?!"

The other man sounded really tense now, and his heartbeat was speeding up… a clear indicator of getting ready to lash out again.

"I wasn't looking for you…" Daredevil tried to explain, "…. I didn't even realise anyone lived in this tower, I was just looking for a place to hide out until it was safe!"

"Safe from what?"

"Well, the police don't like me and after I did their jobs for them by helping to retrieve the- "Daredevil stopped, quickly coming to a realisation, "…. Where's the crown I had?"

"I hid it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Daredevil listened and thought very carefully to himself…. Where would he hide a small crown like that?

"Let me guess…" he started, sounding more confident than he felt, "… a pot? Possibly the one on my left?"

It was a guess, and judging by the man's sharp intake of breath, it was an extremely lucky guess.

And then he was unconscious again.

…..

The tongued creature had stuck its tongue to his cheek this time.

"Ugh!" Daredevil jerked, knocking whatever it was off, "Will you stop that?!"

"Now…" began the other man, sounding slightly smug, "… now, I've hidden it where you will never find it." He then began to circle Daredevil, "Now, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"What?!"

"To sell it?"

"No! The only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it… literally!"

The pacing stopped, "So… you don't want my hair?"

He sounded confused.

Daredevil rolled his eyes behind the mask, "Why on earth would I want your hair?! I was in a bit of trouble, I climbed up here and now, I would like to get out!"

"… You're telling the truth?"

"YES!"

There was silence from the other man, but something small (the creature with the long tongue Daredevil assumed) started to squeak rapidly.

"I know…" the other man suddenly whispered, "… but he can take me…. No, I really do think he's telling the truth…. No, I don't know for certain, but what choice do I have?"

Silence.

"Okay…" the man began, clearly addressing Daredevil this time, "…. Listen up strangely hot man in leather, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"A deal?!"

"Look over here."

Aaaawkwaaaard.

"I said, look over here!" Using his hair, the other man dragged Daredevil's chair around until he was facing in, what was probably, the right direction. "Do you know what these are?"

Yeah…. Still awkward.

"What are what?" Daredevil eventually sighed.

"Look, the lights in the sky! They happen once a year!"

Suddenly, it clicked.

"You mean…. The lanterns that they light on the missing prince's birthday every year?" He had loved watching those lanterns before…. Before the witch blinded him.

The other man was delighted by the answer, "Lanterns! I knew they weren't stars! Okay, tomorrow night these lanterns are going to be lit, so I want you to take me to see them, and then bring me back here safe and sound… then and only then will I give you back the crown. That's my deal!"

"…. No. I'm afraid Hell's Kitchen isn't my biggest fan, so I won't be taking you anywhere. Too much risk."

"Something brought you here…" the chair was dragged closer, "… call it what you will. Fate… destiny- "

"- a really angry cop."

"So, I have made the decision to trust you- "

"- a horrible decision really."

"But know this…" The chair was suddenly yanked forwards, stopped from falling to the ground by a sturdy hand, "… you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find that crown."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Daredevil cleared his throat. "Let me get this straight… I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back here…. And then you'll give me back the crown?"

"I promise, and I never, ever break a promise!"

Daredevil rolled his eyes behind the mask…. This man clearly had not grown up in Hell's kitchen…. Too naïve. "Alright…" he muttered, "… I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice."

He paused dramatically (of course) and strained at his binds, fully expecting them to break under the pressure.

Nothing… he tried again.

Still nothing.

"Alright…" he groaned, "… this is clearly not going to work, so fine! I'll take you to see the lights."

"Really? Yes! Adventure, here we come!"

"… Please don't talk like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

Daredevil scaled down the wall of the tower easily, sighing relief when his feet finally touched the soft ground. When he didn't hear anybody else coming down, he frowned and glanced upwards.

"Are you coming or not?"

….

Up at the window, Foggy was about to use his hair as a sort of swing in order to reach the ground safely… if he could even muster up the courage to step off the windowsill.

"Come on Foggy…" he muttered to himself, "… you can do this…. Don't be a coward now."

Why wasn't his foot moving?

"Come on… come on."

Taking one more deep breath, frying pan under his armpit, Foggy took the final step, sliding down his hair until he stopped inches away from the ground, the grass within reach. Slowly he placed his foot on the soft ground.

Once his bare foot touched the soft grass, the rest of him followed, a big beaming grin on his face. "It's just like I thought it would be!" He whooped, leaping to his feet and racing around, "I did it! I did it!"

His feet splashed through a puddle as he raced out of the clearing and into the woods outside, a wide, beaming grin on his face as he watched birds fly up towards the sun.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this!" Foggy whooped, before he came to a sudden realisation, "Elektra is going to be so furious… but, what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?"

The masked man just stared at him, as Foggy's mood fluctuated widely.

"Oh my God, this is going to kill her!"

"…"

"Oh, who am I kidding! This is so much fun!"

"…"

"… I'm a horrible man. I'm going back to the tower, I can't do this."

"…"

"Just kidding! I AM NEVER GOING BACK!"

"…"

"…. You're right. I'm a despicable human being!"

"…"

"Even so, this is the best day ever!"

When Foggy's mood dropped once again, Daredevil intervened and cleared his throat. "You know… I can't help but hear that you're a little bit at war with yourself. You really want to go, but you've got an over-protective… sister?"

"Mother… sort of."

"… Right. Forbidden road-trip. Well, let me try and ease your conscious…. Everyone rebels, it is a part of growing up and- "

"- you know I'm twenty-five right?"

"And rebellion is normal." Daredevil continued, as though Foggy had never spoken.

"Really?"

"Trust me, you're over-thinking this… does your sister/mother deserve this? No. Will this crush her heart…. Yes, of course it will… but you've just got to do it."

Foggy frowned, "Break her heart."

"In half."

"Crush her soul?"

Daredevil forced a serious look on his face, "Like a grape."

"… She would be heart-broken… you're right."

Daredevil nodded, forcing a sympathetic look on his face, "I guess there's no way to avoid it… we'll just have to break the deal. I'll help you back into the tower, you'll give me back the crown and we'll part ways… no harm done."

Ignoring Karen's angry shrieks, Daredevil gently took Foggy's arm and gently encouraged him to walk back towards what he hoped was the tower. "And when you're back in the tower, you can go back to having a mutual relationship with your mother/sister, built on trust and res- "

Before Daredevil could finish, Foggy span around and tried to punch him (missing of course). "No way! I'm going to see those lanterns."

"But- "

Daredevil suddenly felt the cold metal of a frying pan pressing up against his chin.

"I will use this…" Foggy growled, "…don't think I won't."

Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling branches coming from behind them, prompting Foggy to yelp in surprise, jumping behind Daredevil and brandishing his frying pan like a sword.

And the rabbit hopped out.

Daredevil recognised the small snuffling for what it was, and smirked at Foggy's yelp. "Careful…. I hear they smell fear."

"Oh, ha ha!" Foggy cleared his throat, "I'm just a little jumpy at the moment."

"…. Hell's Kitchen is going to eat you alive."

And then, he had an idea.

"You know…. You must be hungry. I know a great place to eat."

"Really? Okay!"

….

Brett had had enough.

Enough!

The woods were pleasant to look at surely, but spending over two hours in them was beginning to wear thin. Keeping his gun drawn and his muscles tense in preparation, Brett stalked through the woods, keeping his ears and eyes out for any sign of that bloody vigilante.

And then he heard the branch cracked behind him.

He span around, fully expecting Daredevil to be standing behind him, his finger already on the trigger.

The attractive young lady, who was actually standing behind him, just glared at him…. She didn't even flinch slightly.

"How terrifying… the police." Her eyes then widened in fear, "Foggy!"

She turned and ran in the opposite direction, leaving a very confused Brett behind her.

…..

"FOGGY!" Elektra cried out, her eyes focused on the tower, "FOGGY, LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

Silence.

"FOGGY!"

Silence.

In a panic, Elektra raced around to the back of the building, to an entrance that she's bricked up long ago, when Foggy was strong enough to lift her. Pulling them away and breaking through, she raced up the stairs and to the main tower.

"FOGGY! FOGGY!"

Nothing.

She gripped her hair in frustration…. And then something caught her eye. Light was reflecting off of something under the stairs, prompting her to rush over. When she lifted the step up, she yelped in shock.

A crown.

More specifically, the crown that had been designed for the prince.

This was not good… this was not good at all.

….

"We should be there soon…" Daredevil soothed, as they crept through the alleyways, "… don't worry, Josie's Bar is a very quiet place, perfect for you."

"Really?"

Foggy clearly didn't believe him.

"Really! Me and a few friends of mine have our own secret room, just for us! It'll be the most peaceful place you've ever been."

"But-But…"

Daredevil just continued to pull Foggy inside, stopping only to make sure that all of Foggy's hair was safely inside, before closing the door.

There were four people already in the room.

One, was a large African-American man with a really, really tight t-shirt on. Another, was a much smaller man, with curly blonde hair. Another man was sitting in the corner… he was the scariest, most of his face was hidden in shadows, and Foggy didn't have to get any closer to know that the man was heavily armed.

The last person was a young woman…. She didn't even try to hide her disdain for the surprise visitors.

"Look what the trash dragged in…" she muttered, taking another swig of beer.

Foggy took a step back in alarm, stopped only by Daredevil at his back.

"Don't be afraid Foggy…" Daredevil chuckled, "… these four are like puppies… if puppies were extremely violent."

The African-American man narrowed his eyes at Foggy, tilting his head to the side. "That's a lot of hair…"

Foggy knew his face had gone pale at this… only because Daredevil happened to mention it though.

"You don't look so good… maybe I should take you home and we can call it a day."

When the vigilante attempted to pull Foggy out, he wrenched his arm away and glared at the masked man.

"No! Seeing those lanterns is my dream and I'm not giving up, just because your friends are the scariest human beings on this planet!"

The other four chuckled at the comparison, with the smaller, blonde man raising a glass in a silent toast. "Dreams are important… you've actually managed to find a decent one there Devil."

Daredevil rolled his eyes as the others chuckled, "Let me introduce you if you really want to stay…. There's Luke…" The African-American man raised his hand, "-Danny-", the small blonde one, "- Jessica-" the woman, obviously, "- and Frank."

Foggy assumed this was the moody one at the back.

"So…" he began, "… you all know what I'm talking about? About dreams and everything?"

Whilst Luke and Jessica simply shrugged, Danny turned his attention to the ceiling, almost in an ethereal way. "All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."

"Oscar Wilde?"

"Walt Disney…" Danny beamed, "… He always does have best quotes about dreams."

The other three didn't even try to resist the urge to groan, with Jessica even flicking some of her beer at the blonde man, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You may scoff, but I know for a fact that you all have dreams as well…" Danny scolded, "… even Frank, although he might not want to admit it."

Foggy glanced over in the direction the man in the corner, "Really…. What is it?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Frank leaned forwards and smirked at Foggy, "I want to kill everyone who was responsible for the death of my wife and children… brutally and as painful as I can."

"O-o-oh!" Foggy stammered, "T-t-that's nice!"

Before Frank could scare Foggy even further, the was a loud scuffle from the front part of the bar. Tilting his head to the side, Daredevil listened closely, before grabbing Foggy's arm. "It's the police… we need to get out of here."

He then winced, "And I think they've surrounded the back entrance as well…"

"So, there's no way out?!"

Before Daredevil could answer, Jessica spoke up. "There's a passageway that leads back to the woods under my chair… ask nicely, and maybe I'll move."

"Jessica!"

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright…I'm moving, I'm moving." She shuffled backwards to reveal a small trapdoor, "Go on… get out of here."

Foggy didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Daredevil's hand and dragged him towards the trapdoor, pulling through until they were deep, deep under-ground.

However, it was at this moment, that Brett burst into the room, immediately spotting the trapdoor before Jessica could hide it.

"Where does that lead?!" he demanded, aiming his gun at one after the other, "Where?!"

They all seemed to look amused at the threat of being shot, before the man in the shadows leant forwards and smirked at the officer, "Why don't you follow them and find out?"

Brett hesitated for a brief moment, before rushing after the pair. Other officers then burst into the room, following after their comrade, with their guns all drawn.

None of them noticed how the trapdoor slammed shut behind them, the muffled chuckles of the other four unheard as they ran through the tunnel.

Nobody spotted the tall, elegant woman listening in at the back window.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

"So…" Foggy gasped as Daredevil dragged him through the tunnel, the sound of police behind them, "… I know we're meant to be running for our lives right now, but can't I learn a little bit about you?! Like your name?"

"I don't do names… or backstories, before you ask." Daredevil glanced behind him as they continued to run, "But I'm interested in yours… I know I shouldn't mention the hair- "

"- No."

"Or the mysterious female figure in your life- "

"- No."

"And quite frankly, I don't think I want to know about the weird, squeaky thing on your shoulder- "

"- Karen… and she's a chameleon."

"If you wanted to go and see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before?"

Foggy was silent for a few moments, "Ummm, that's- shouldn't we focus on running?!"

With all Foggy's hair gathered up in their arms, they finally made it out of the tunnel and straight out onto a cliff edge, where police were waiting at the bottom.

"Why are so many police chasing us?!"

Daredevil winced, "They… don't like me."

Then Brett appeared out of the end of the tunnel, gun aimed at the pair. "Freeze!"

"He doesn't like me either."

Foggy rolled his eyes, glancing around to try and find a suitable escape route. Using his hair, he threw it up and looped it around a solid tree branch that was hanging over the ravine. He then swung to safety, landing neatly on the other side.

Daredevil was left on the other side…. The wrong side.

"Come on Brett!" One of the other officers yelled, "This is our chance!"

Knowing that Brett was moving forward to arrest him, Daredevil grabbed his truncheons and braced himself for a fight, going into a defensive position. Taking care of the officers was easy… they were all so loud, it was simple to predict their movements.

"Just give it up Daredevil!" Brett ordered, scowling as the vigilante dodged another bullet.

Not wanting to hurt the only officer he ever had respect for, Daredevil backed up until he was standing on the edge of the ledge.

"DAREDEVIL!"

He felt something soft wrap around his wrist, before he was tugged backwards off the edge, and swung to safety, laughing gleefully as he went. Spotting an exit in the ravine, one that seemed to lead out of the forest area, Foggy grabbed Daredevil's hand and pulled him towards a narrow hill that lead down into the ravine.

Unfortunately, everyone had forgotten about the dam.

One of the bullets had ricocheted and struck a weak point in the dam wall. With a thundering crash, the dam broke and water started to flood the ravine. Due to the force of the water, several large rocks also broke free.

"Come on! Come on!" Foggy screamed as they raced towards the exit, desperately hoping that they would reach the hole before it was too late.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

Putting on one last burst of speed, the pair made it into the hole just as the large rocks blocked the entrance, and then the water flooded the ravine, slowly filling the hole that they were in. They quickly made their way to the high to find that the exit had been blocked up long before they ever made their way inside.

As Foggy silently panicked by his side, Daredevil listened out for any sound of water escaping through a hole, a weak point in the blockade, anything!

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything over the sound of Foggy's panicked breathing.

He struck his palms against the rocks that were blocking their way, only to hiss in pain when a particularly sharp piece of shrapnel sliced through his gloves and cut into his hand.

"It's no good…" he eventually gasped, "… I don't think there's any way out!"

Foggy didn't seem to believe him, taking a deep breath and diving under the water. He quickly resurfaced and shook his head. "It's pitch black down there! I can't see anything!" He then started to panic, as the water level started to rise, "This is all my fault…. She was right, I should never have done this!"

Daredevil heard Foggy sigh sadly, sniffing in an attempt to avoid crying.

"I'm so…" Foggy took a deep, shuddering breath, "… I'm so sorry."

"… Matthew."

"What?"

"My name…" Daredevil gently smiled at him, "… it's Matthew Murdock. You can call me Matt… someone might as well know."

"Matty… I like it. Well, if we're telling secrets now, I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"What?!"

Foggy didn't acknowledge Matt's shock, his brow furrowed in thought. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" He

As the water level continued to rise, Foggy took another deep breath. "Flower gleam and glow, make your power shine! Make- "

The water rose above his head and he quickly sung the rest of the song in his head. As they were under water, his hair began to glow gold and filled the small cavern with light… which meant that he could see his hair being dragged towards a hole in the rocky wall, indicating that the water was heading out of the hole as well.

Daredevil could now, also hear the water leaving… albeit, too slowly for it to save them. He swam in the direction of the noise, his hands quickly finding rocks as he struggled to pull them away, creating an exit for the pair of them.

Knowing that time was running out, he used all of his strength to remove the largest rock, hoping that it would make the escape hole large enough. With one final push, they were washed out into the river on the other side.

When they managed to pull themselves up onto the nearest bank, Foggy laughed in glee, "We made it!" he whooped, as Karen squeaked excitedly beside him.

"His hair glows…." Daredevil whispered, as Foggy got to his feet.

"We're alive!"

"… I didn't see that coming. His hair glows… why would his hair glow?"

"Matt!"

"What!"

Foggy beamed, "It doesn't just glow Matty."

"…. I get the feeling your chameleon is smirking at me."

…

As the night fell, and a camp-fire was built, Foggy gently pulled Daredevil's glove off of his hand and away from the wound. Once it was off, then he started to wrap his hair around the palm, being careful not to tie it too tightly.

"So…" Matt began, "… you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." He hissed slightly, as the pressure on the wound increased.

"Sorry…" Foggy whispered, "… just… promise not to freak out, alright?"

"I'm not easily freaked out Foggy."

"Good…." Foggy took a deep breath and started to sing, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… what once was mine."

When Foggy stopped singing, Matt quickly realised something…. The pain was gone.

Slowly, he unwrapped the hair from around his palm and gently prodded at where he knew the wound was.

Nothing.

No wetness to signal that there was blood…. No smell to indicate that he was bleeding…. No pain…. Nothing.

He knew his breathing was getting quicker, indicating that he was seconds away from a panic attack. However, before he could even think about saying anything, Foggy grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Please don't freak out!"

"…. I'm not freaking out, why would I be freaking out, I'm just interested in your magical hair that can heal people, how long has it been doing that?!"

Foggy chuckled nervously, "Forever, I guess… Elektra says that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it., trying to take it for their own."

Here, Matt heard Foggy brush his hair aside, probably to show him the cut part.

"Once it's cut, it goes to a basic blonde and loses all the magic." Foggy then sighed, "A gift like that has to be protected, which is I never… which is why I've never been outside of the tower before today."

"… And you're still going to go back to that place?"

"No... Yes" Foggy groaned and buried his face in his hands, "It's complicated."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Foggy took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Matt. "So…. Matthew Murdock? Why do you like dressing up like the devil?"

Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Usually, I'd spare you the sob story…. But as you've told me all about your hair, I feel like it's only right I tell you the truth." He slowly removed his mask and turned his face towards Foggy, revealing unseeing, brown arms, "I'm blind… have been ever since I was nine. Actually, I was in the forest where your tower is when it happened."

"So, how can you- "

"- I don't understand it fully. But, it's like all my other senses are enhanced, like sonar! Every little thing, I can hear. It's helped me dodge bullets and find where people are hiding." He then smirked at Foggy, "And no-one suspects the blind lawyer of being a vigilante."

"You're a lawyer?" Foggy beamed at Matt, "I'd love to be a lawyer… defence!"

Matt chuckled, "That's what I am. Matt Murdock, defence lawyer."

"So…why would a defence lawyer become a vigilante?"

"Hells Kitchen is corrupt…" Matt sighed after a few moments, "… and being a lawyer will never help with that. Becoming Daredevil was the only thing I could do to try and reduce crime."

"Don't the royal family help?"

"They try… it's not easy though." Matt turned his attention back to Foggy, "You can't tell anyone about this, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Ah, we wouldn't want that."

Matt nudged Foggy in the side, "Hey, with Daredevil's reputation, the criminals sometimes put themselves in prison, rather than face me."

When Foggy chuckled, Matt felt his face grow hot, and he knew that he was flushing. "I-I…" he cleared his throat and got to his feet, pulling the mask over his face again, "… I should really patrol the area, make sure nobody's sneaking up on us."

As he prepared to leave, Foggy spoke up again. "Hey… just for the record, I prefer Matthew Murdock over Daredevil."

"… Thank you."

As Matt left, Foggy found himself daydreaming to himself, a smile on his face as he imagined what his life would be if he was lawyer… maybe a partner in Matt's firm?

"Well… I thought he'd never leave!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

"Well… I thought he'd never leave!"

Foggy frowned, "Elektra?" he muttered, turning around and wincing as Elektra smirked at him.

"Hello dear."

As Elektra stepped closer, Foggy took several steps back, "I-I d-don't… I-I- "She pulled him into a hug, causing Foggy to frown, "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy…" Elektra hissed, "… I just listened out for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"…Elektra- "

"- We're going home Foggy." Elektra pulled away from the hug and tried to tug Foggy along, "Now."

"You don't understand!" Foggy protested, "I've seen so much these last few days and learnt so much… I think I've even met someone!"

"Yes, the Devil of Hells Kitchen, I'm so proud… now come on!"

"Wait!" Foggy wrenched his hand away from her grip, "I like him and… and I think he likes me!"

Elektra span around and smirked at him, "Likes you? Come on Foggy, that's demented!"

"Elektra- "

"- This is why you never should have left. This whole romance thing you've invented… well, it just proves that you're too naïve to be here!"

Foggy took a step back at the venom in her voice, wincing as she continued with her tirade of abuse.

"Why would he want you?! Come on, really?! Look at you, do you really think he's impressed?!" She scowled at him, "Don't be an idiot and come with- "

"- NO!"

This clearly shocked Elektra, whose eyes widened in shock, "No?" The look of shock, then morphed into amusement, "Oh, I see how it is…" she began to circle, "… you think you know best now. You think you're so mature now, such a clever little man. You think you know best, well if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this!"

She threw a familiar crown at Foggy, smirking as he stared at it in shock. "How did you- "

"- That is why he's here! Don't let that man deceive you! Give it to him and watch what happens!"

"I will!"

"Trust me Foggy…" She clicked her fingers, "… that's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so." She twirled dramatically and headed to leave, "But no! You know best after all, so if he's so perfect, then put him to the test!"

"Elektra, please- "

"- If he's lying, don't come crying back to me!" Elektra turned to glare at him, "Remember… I know best!"

She threw something to the ground and before Foggy could get any closer, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Foggy?"

Foggy winced, shoving the crown into the travel bag that Elektra also threw at him.

"Sorry…" Matt mumbled, "… I didn't mean to scare to you."

"…. How could you tell?"

"Your heartbeat sped up… anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Ummmm- "

"- is there any chance I'm going to get super strength in my hand, because I'm not going to lie… that would be stupendous." Matt then frowned, hearing Foggy sigh wearily, "Hey… are you alright?"

Foggy span around and nodded, before wincing. "Sorry, I just nodded… I'm fine, I was just a little lost in thought."

Whilst Matt could sense that his new friend was lying, he decided to let it drop and continued with his previous line of thought. "Because super strength would be really useful with some of the people I've come up against… ever heard of Kingpin?"

…

Matt groaned under his breath, curling up tighter in his sleep…. He had stayed up way to late with Foggy last night…. And now something was dripping water on him.

Brett.

He could definitely tell from the heartbeat… and the growls of frustration.

"Well, I hope you're here to apologise…" Matt mumbled.

"… Murdock? You're the vigilante?"

Matt shot into a seated position, only just realising that he'd removed his mask during the conversation with Foggy last night. "Brett, I-I- "

"- you're going to jail Murdock! Lawyer or not."

"You can't take him to jail!"

Disturbed by the commotion, Foggy was staring at them, his heart racing as he got to his feet.

"I need him!" Foggy raced in front of Brett, holding his arms out in an effort to stop the policeman, "You can't arrest him yet!"

"Young man, step aside!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

Brett growled in frustration, opening his mouth to protest again… and then he saw the chameleon on top of the blonde man's hand.

The chameleon that was making 'calm down' gestures.

Eventually, Brett lowered his gun, glaring at the young man who was now beaming at him.

"See!" The young man exclaimed, "We can all be friends!" He held out his hand, "Call me Foggy!"

Brett stared at the hand for a moment, before placing his gun back in its holster and returning the hand shake. "Officer Brett…. So, why do you need Matt? Or is it his alter ego you need?"

Foggy chuckled, as Matt groaned and put his mask back on. "Well…" the blonde man sighed, "… today's kinda the biggest day of my life… and I need you not to arrest him."

"He's- "

"- a big scary vigilante, I know, I know! But it's only for twenty-four hours… and then you can chase each other to your hearts content!"

Matt smirked at this, holding out his hand in the general direction of Brett, "Sounds like a deal to me."

"…"

Foggy winced at Brett's stony silence, before smiling at him, trying to appear as innocent as possible. "And it's also my birthday… just so you know."

"…. Fine." Brett grabbed Matt's hand… and didn't let go.

As the two battled it out for dominance, Foggy rolled his eyes and walked past them, realising that they were on the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen (of course, when he turned his back on them, Matt elbowed Brett in the mid-section with a simple "Sorry…. Blind you know.")

Matt snuck back into town in order to get changed, meeting the pair in a side street that led to and from the wooded area. Whilst it was clear that Foggy was excited to enter the town, he hung back, offering his arm out to Matt.

"I know you're a big bad vigilante, but I assume- "

"- that someone may need to be seen giving me a hand." Matt smiled softly at him, "I appreciate the thought, but you go on… I'm sure Brett will be happy to help."

Brett did not look happy but held out his arm anyway.

As they wandered into the town, Brett's grip suddenly tightened on Matt's arm. "That lizard's glaring at us… I didn't even know they could do that."

"Ignore it… trust me, it can do worse than glare at you."

As they wandered further into the village, Matt frowned when he heard Foggy yelp slightly in pain and his heartbeat increase. Seconds later, Brett let go of his arm and there was the rustling of hair.

"What are you doing?"

Brett sighed, "Your friend's hair is too long for the streets, people are stepping on it and I don't even want to think about what's already caught in it from the streets."

Wincing at the thought, Matt nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?"

Brett thought to himself for a few moments before he snapped his fingers, clearly having got an idea. "We're close to where some of the girl scouts from the local school hang out… it's relatively safe, so it's really the only place their parents will let them go after the meeting."

Raising an eyebrow, Matt allowed his arm to be taken by Foggy as the pair followed Brett to the location.

…

Needless to say, the girls were thrilled to braid Foggy's hair, making it more manageable.

Matt listened contently as Foggy chattered eagerly to them, clearly enjoying the process and loving that the girls were loving it.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never see."

Frowning, Matt turned in the direction of Brett. "Hmmmm?"

"… You like him. Foggy."

"W-well yes, he's polite, friendly and- "

"- and you love him."

Matt knew he was flushing as he shoved Brett in the side, listening to Foggy delight as the braid was finished, prompting him to race back over to Brett and Matt. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Matt chuckled, grinning when Foggy took in a breath to thank him… only for him to realise Matt was trying to be funny and slapping him on the arm.

"Very funny…" Foggy grabbed Matt's arm, "… Come on, I want to see everything!"

Followed by a weary Brett, the pair went here, there and everywhere. Due to it being the lost prince's birthday, the streets were a little brighter than usual (probably a good thing… Foggy didn't deserve to see the true Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't a pretty sight.)

"Is it always like this?" Foggy eventually asked, seeming to realise that things weren't as they seemed.

"No…" Brett answered, "… today is the birthday of the missing prince. He was taken not long after being born and hasn't been seen since. We hold this festival every year to honour him."

"Huh…. Oooh, what's that?!"

For a large part of the afternoon, Matt was dragged around the streets of Hell's Kitchen, buying Foggy a souvenir flag with the royal arms on, eating way too many cupcakes, going to the library and painting on the streets.

And then came the music.

"Come on! Come on!" Foggy tugged on Matt's wrist, his feet tapping eagerly along to the music.

"Foggy! Foggy! I'm blind, I can't- "

Matt soon stopped in his tracks as Foggy wrapped his arms around him and started to twirl him around the streets, laughing as he went.

'Shit' Matt thought to himself, as he heard Foggy whoop with glee, 'I am in love with him.'


	7. Chapter 7

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

'Shit' Matt thought to himself, as he heard Foggy whoop with glee, 'I am in love with him.'

"To the boats!"

Matt and Foggy pulled away from each other, with Foggy chuckling nervously as everyone started to make their way to the docks. Once they were there, Matt rented out a boat for him and Foggy, as Brett decided to stay on the docks.

"Just keep rowing straight…" Brett instructed Foggy, "… you'll get out far enough to really appreciate the lights."

Foggy shook his head, clambering into the boat and sighing. "Why can't we watch from the docks… you know, dry land?"

It was a little obvious Foggy had never been near such a large stretch of water.

"It's your birthday…" Matt patted him on the hand reassuringly, "… you deserve the best seat in the house."

They rowed out as far as they could, before allowing the boat to come to a stop. After a couple of minutes of silence, Matt heard Foggy sigh wearily.

"Are you alright?"

"… I'm terrified."

Matt frowned, "Why?"

"I've been staring out a window for all my life, dreaming about how it feel when these lights rise up into the sky… what if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"… It will be."

Foggy chuckled, before sighing again. "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

Thinking to himself for a few moments, Matt turned and smiled at him. "Well, that's the good thing I suppose… you get to find yourself a new dream."

…..

Unaware of the conversation going on in that little boat, the Queen was sorting out her husband's royal clothing, trying to give him a reassuring smile, despite the circumstances they were in.

Yes, they now had two beautiful daughters, born four and six years after the disappearance of Franklin, but the loss of their son still stung.

Taking deep breaths, they headed out onto their balcony, which had a beautiful view of the sea…. The grey, horrible sea, but the sea none-the-less.

On the balcony, a single lantern was waiting for them and together (with their daughters watching from the upper windows), they lifted it up and allowed it to float upwards to the night sky.

This single lantern was the cue for the rest of Hell's Kitchen to do the same, and the streets began to glow with the number of lanterns being lit.

…

Back in the little boat, Foggy was running his fingers through the water, occasionally flicking water at Matt.

And then he saw it…. A floating light reflected in the water.

Glancing up, Foggy beamed at the sight of the lantern floating up into the sky, closely followed by hundreds more from the streets of Hell's Kitchen and the larger boats nearer to the docks. The sight transfixed him.

"Foggy?"

Twisting around, Foggy beamed at the sight of Matt sitting there, two lanterns resting on the palms of his hands. Quickly sitting opposite the other man, he pulled his travel bag onto his lap.

"I have something for you too… I should have given it to you sooner, but I was…. A little scared to be honest." He took a deep breath, "The thing is… I'm not scared anymore, you know what I mean?"

Slowly, Matt reached out and placed his hand on Foggys', a soft smile on his face. "I'm starting to."

Together, they both took one lantern and gently pushed them up into the air, with Foggy watching as the two lanterns seemed to circle one another.

There was probably something symbolic in that.

"Foggy… can I ask you something?"

After stopping another lantern from landing in the water, Foggy turned to Matt, frowning at the tentative look on his face. "Yes?"

"I was hoping… I mean…. I was wondering if…." Matt sighed, taking a deep breath before trying again, "I was hoping you would let me…. Touch your face."

"Huh?"

"It's how I 'see' people… when it rains, I get outlines and even with my enhanced hearing, I can only see some details… I'd like to know what you actually look like… if you wouldn't mind?"

There were a couple minutes of silence, before Foggy shuffled forwards and gently grabbed Matt's hands. "I don't mind… what would you be doing?"

"Just running my fingers over your face. It might seem weird, but it helps me get a fuller picture of you… all you have to do is say stop and I will."

Foggy nodded, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to flinch when he felt Matt's fingers run over his face.

The moment between them must have only lasted a few moments, but Foggy knew his face was bright red, however, before he could say anything, Matt suddenly tensed up, his head turning to look over Foggy's shoulder.

"What is it?" Foggy asked, glancing over his own shoulder and frowning when he couldn't see anything, "What did you hear?"

Matt was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I-I…. Sorry, everything's fine, I just need to take care of something."

"O-Okay."

They rowed back to the bank, where Matt slowly got out. "I'll be right back." He muttered, heading into the trees, leaving Foggy and Karen behind.

"Don't worry Karen…" Foggy muttered, "… everything's going to be alright."

….

Matt was sure he heard a familiar heartbeat.

Carefully, he crept through the woods, keeping one ear on Foggy's heartbeat (purely as a precaution) and the other ear out for any potential threats.

Which is probably how the bitch got him.

….

Foggy sighed in relief when he heard someone heading back to him through the woods. "Thank God! I thought you'd disappeared back into the city and left me here!"

However, it wasn't Matt who came out of the trees.

It was two large, scarred men with ugly sneers on their faces.

"Looks like your mysterious knight did leave you…" sneered one, eye focusing on Foggy's tied back hair.

"What?!" Foggy scowled at them, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Who's leavin' in that boat then?"

Foggy turned to face the direction the man was pointing, frowning at the sight of the boat leaving the bank and the familiar figure at the wheel.

"Matt!" Foggy called out, before he suddenly came to a realisation, "Wait… it can't be Matt…. He's blind, he wouldn't be sailing alone!" He span around to face the thugs, glaring at them, "What's going on?!"

The two men seemed shocked that Foggy didn't fall for their little ruse and lunged at him.

Foggy tense and prepared to defend himself… only for Elektra to appear out of nowhere… and stop in her tracks when she saw the scene…. Like she expected something else.

It didn't faze her for long though, and she snarled in disgust, pulling two swords out of their sheaths and lunging at the men. Foggy watched in alarm as she sliced through the men with ease, before turning back to him, a smile on her face despite the blood staining it.

"Didn't I tell you the outside world was dangerous?!" she exclaimed.

Foggy rolled his eyes, "Yes, some people are bad, I get it. And those bad people have done something with Matt, we have to help him!"

"Matt sold you out because of your hair… remember?"

Foggy frowned, taking a step back. "Matt wouldn't do that… and how would you know that?! Were you listening in on them, waiting for them to attack!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Elektra's face suddenly morphed into anger and frustration, darting forwards and grabbing Foggy by the arm, waving her other hand over his face.

"Sleep." She hissed, easily catching Foggy as he fell unconscious, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

…

On the docks, officers watched as a boat floated towards them, an unconscious man tied to the wheel, a note tied around his neck.

I STOLE THE CROWN

The Inspector took this to be a confession… Matt Murdock was a defence lawyer and a pain in his arse. Bringing him down a couple of pegs couldn't hurt.

The tidy little sum of money given to him by a gorgeous woman helped him along.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes…. Another Disney AU…. Another Matt x Foggy Disney AU

This time, it's a Rapunzel one ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…..

"You're done for this time Murdock." The Inspector chortled, peering through the bars, "Stealing the prince's frown…. A bit low on cash, were you? Defence not paying as well as you hoped?"

Matt glared in the direction of the voice, shaking his head wearily. "You're wrong… you're so wrong. You need to find Foggy! He's in danger, in the woods!"

"Nice try Murdock…. After you make a hash of representing yourself at trial, you're going away for as long as you deserve."

…

"There…" Elektra brushed the last knot out of Foggy's hair as he lay unconscious on the bed, "… it's as if it never happened."

She headed to the door, still chattering despite Foggy's lack of consciousness. "I'm making your favourite, despite everything…. I tried to tell you Foggy. You can't say I didn't try to warn you. The world is a dark, dangerous and cruel place… if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it!"

….

Less than half an hour later, Foggy groggily woke up, pushing himself into a seated position as he blearily tried to remember what happened.

"Matt…" he suddenly remembered, "… Oh god, Matt."

He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in dismay. Feeling something in his trouser pockets, he quickly pulled it out, instantly recognising the purple fabric that had the symbol of the kingdom sewed on it.

He felt Karen patting him on the leg, but couldn't bring himself to look at her, instead choosing to fall back onto his bed and stare up at the ceiling…. His beautiful painted ceiling that had lot of famil- Wait a second.

He pushed himself back upright, staring at the ceiling a little more intently.

There! There! And there!

The royal symbol showed up all over his ceiling, showing up in his own paintings almost unconsciously!

How?

Why?

Before Foggy could examine his ceiling any further, the room seemed to change, the darkness pushed away by the light of an unfamiliar place. He was staring up at a different ceiling, with two blurred figures leaning over him.

The vision must have only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for Foggy.

He was the missing prince… there was no other explanation for it!

…

Matt knew he couldn't show off too much as the officers dragged him towards the interrogation room, but that didn't stop him from struggling as much as he could.

"You don't understand!" he tried to plead, "Foggy's in trouble! I know it!"

…..

"Foggy?" Elektra called up from the bottom of the stairs, "Foggy, what's going on up there?"

Silence.

"Are you alright?"

Foggy slowly emerged from his room, his face pale in shock as he stared at the ground. "I-I'm the lost prince." He whispered.

"Speak up Foggy, you know how I feel about the mumbling!"

"I AM THE LOST PRINCE!" Foggy bellowed, before lowering his voice and smirking at her, "Aren't I?"

Silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did I mumble?"

There were a couple more seconds of silence, before Elektra rolled her eyes. "Listen to yourself!" she sighed, "That's preposterous! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?!"

"It was you!" Foggy yelled, "It was all you!"

The smile fell from Elektra's face, and she stepped closer. "Everything I did, I did to protect you."

Foggy scowled, pushing Elektra to one side and striding past her.

"Foggy- "

"- I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would want to use me for my powers!"

"FOGGY!"

"All this time, I should have been hiding from you!"

Elektra scowled, "Where will you go?! That man won't be there waiting for you!"

"I knew you did something! What did you do!"

"… That man is going to be jailed for his crimes."

Foggy took a step back in shock, frowning as Elektra got closer, smirking at him.

"There, there…" she muttered soothingly, "… everything is as it should be."

Before her hand could touch the hair on Foggy's hand, the young man grabbed her wrist and growled at her. "NO! You were wrong about the world! You were wrong about me, and I will never let you use my hair again!"

Elektra pulled her wrist away in fury, falling backwards and knocking the large mirror over, shards of glass now scattered across the floor. "You want me to be the bad guy…" she hissed, "… fine, now I'm the bad guy."

…

Matt struggled furiously against the grip of the officers as they approached the interrogation room, knowing that as soon as he was in there, getting out and helping Foggy would be nigh on impossible.

However, one step away from the door, it slammed shut, startling the officers… especially when they saw the precinct practically deserted.

"What's this?!" the Inspector yelled, banging on the door, "Open up!"

"What's the password?" asked a familiar, female voice through the door.

"… What?"

"Nope."

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Not even close!"

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS! ONE…"

An officer who was holding Matt, was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away.

"…TWO…"

The second officer was pulled into a nearby room, the door slamming shut, which caught the Inspector's attention, prompting him to turn around.

"… Three?"

Matt, who was standing on his own, played the innocent, glancing around as though confused and disorientated. "Ummmm…" he began, "… I think the other officers are gone."

"What the- "

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, prompting the Inspector to turn around… and look the Punisher straight in the face.

"Hey…" grunted Frank, smirking before he struck the Inspector across the face, knocking the man out instantly. Once the man was unconscious, the rest of the Defenders emerged from the other rooms.

"C'mon…." grunted Luke, "… car's waiting outside."

Allowing Danny to take his arm, Matt was led outside and pushed into the back of a car, where a familiar voice spoke up from the driver's seat. "If I drive us to where I found you in the woods, can you help Foggy?"

"Brett…" Matt sighed in relief, a beam on his face, "… Yes, yes I can, but go fast!"

"Yeah, yeah… your outfit's next to you by the way. The windows are tinted, so don't worry about anybody seeing… anything."

"And you?"

"Shut up and get dressed Devil."

…..

With the sirens on and Brett putting his foot down, it didn't take them long to reach the clearing where Brett 'captured' him. Only briefly pausing to thank Brett, Matt listened out for Foggy's heartbeat, hoping to pinpoint his exact location.

It was fast, clearly panicked.

It didn't take him long to make it back to the tower (they should have taken that shortcut in the first place), and when he realised that he was in the clearing, he called up to the tower.

"Foggy! Foggy, I'm coming up!"

Silence.

No answering call, but Foggy's heartbeat seemed to speed up, almost as though he was warning Matt of impeding danger.

Unfortunately, Matt wasn't going to listen.

Just as he started to climb up the wall of the tower, he felt something familiar brush against his cheek.

Foggy's hair…. It would be easier to climb that than the wall. Ignoring how Foggy's heartbeat seemed to speed up even further, he sped up and clambered in through the window, as he had a couple days ago.

"Foggy, I'm so glad you're- "He stopped in his tracks, frowning when he realised that Foggy's voice sounded muffled… as though he'd been gagged.

Seconds later, before he could truly react, there was a sharp pain in his side, causing him to grit his teeth in pain, only yelping when the knife was drawn back out and the pain caused him to fall to his knees.

"Look what you made me do Foggy…" sneered a familiar, female voice, "… don't worry though, our secret will die with him."

Matt groaned in pain, reaching out when he heard Foggy cry out behind the gag. Foggy sounded as though he was struggling, chains rattling as the woman spoke up again.

"And we are going somewhere, where no-one will ever find you again!"

There was a squeaking noise as Karen clearly tried to stop the woman, only to be kicked into the wall.

"Foggy!" the woman growled, clearly struggling to control the young man as he struggled against her, "Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

With a little more effort, Foggy managed to displace the gag, before glaring up at Elektra. "NO! I won't stop! For every minute, for the rest of my life, I will never stop fighting you! I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

He then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "but if you let me heal him, then I'll go with you…. I won't fight, I promise! But let me heal him!"

"Foggy!" Matt groaned, trying to shuffle closer, "Foggy, no!"

"I won't run…" Foggy continued, ignoring Matt, "… I won't try to escape. If you let me heal him, then you and me can be together forever… that's what you want, right? Everything will be as it was, I promise… just let me heal him!"

Elektra stared at him for a few moments, before rolling her eyes and removing the chains from Foggy, heading over to Matt and chaining him against a nearby post, ignoring his grunts of pain. "Just in case you get any ideas about following us…." She then frowned, "… Now I recognise you, you're the brat who stumbled into this clearing all those years ago. I guess you managed without your eyesight?"

Matt tried to summon up the strength to growl at her, only to slump against the post as Foggy shuffled closer. "Matt!" he exclaimed, wincing at the amount of blood that was dripping onto the floor, "Oh, oh okay…. I am so sorry. Everything's gonna be fine!"

Before he placed his hair against Matt's wound, the lawyer reached over and stopped him. "No, Foggy stop- "

"- No, you need to trust me. I promise- "

"- No Foggy!" Matt winced at the exertion, "I can't let you do this!"

"… And I can't let you die!"

"But if you do this, t-then you'll die!"

"Sssh, sssh, ssh…" Foggy placed his hair over the wound, "… Everything is going to be alright."

Just before he could start the healing song, Foggy felt Matt's fingers gently brush against his cheek.

"Foggy… wait."

Foggy watched in confusion as Matt's hand moved up to his hair…. And then his other hand suddenly darted up to slice through the golden locks, a piece of glass doing the job easily.

"Matt!" Foggy yelped, hands darting towards his now shoulder-length hair, which was now turning a dirty blonde, "What the fu- "

"- NO!" Elektra screamed, clutching what remained of the hair as it all started to turn dirty blonde. She then watched as her own hands started to wither and wrinkle, black hair turning to grey.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screamed, hunching in on herself as her bones started to ache, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Limping over to the shattered mirror, she caught sight of herself and pulled her hood over her head, shielding herself from the view of her own aging face. Her bones grew older and older, and frailer and frailer, causing her to stumble around the tower…. Straight towards the open window.

On the floor, Karen saw an opportunity and seized it. Grabbing some hair in her mouth, she tugged it taunt, exactly like a tripwire, so that when Elektra stumbled back far enough, her legs caught on it, sending her flying backwards out of the window.

Foggy reached out, as though to catch her, but it was too late.

With a horrified scream, Elektra fell to the ground far below until it suddenly cut off, signalling her impact with the ground.

"That's not going to be pretty…." Foggy winced, before suddenly remembering Matt beside him, "Matt!"

When he twisted back around, he gasped sharply at how pale the other man was, quickly pulling him onto his lap. "Matt! No, no, no! Stay with me!"

Nothing except a few weak coughs.

"Matt, don't do this to me!" Foggy begged, grabbing Matt's hand and placing it on his head, "Flower gleam and glow, let you power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what- "

"- F-Foggy."

"Y-Yeah?"

Matt weakly smiled up at him, "I-I think you were my new dream."

"Yeah…. And you were mine."

There was one more breath, and then Matt fell limp, his hand falling from Foggy's hair. Foggy knew his eyes were filling up with tears as he pulled Matt closer, taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Heal what has been l-lost.

C-change the fates design.

Save what has been lost.

B-bring back what once was m-mine…. What once was m-mine."

As he closed his eyes and started to sob bitterly, cursing Elektra under his breath, Foggy felt a single tear roll down his face, landing on Matt's cheek.

However, with his eyes closed, he failed to notice how the tear seemed to dissolve into Matt's skin with a golden glow, a small flower briefly appearing, before the tear seemed to migrate downwards.

It was impossible to miss what happened next, however.

Out of the corner of his eye, Foggy noticed how Matt's wound seemed to glow a brilliant gold, golden rays emerging from the wound and lighting up the dark tower, forming a beautiful flower in the air.

The whole process must have only lasted a minute, but to Foggy, it felt like hours.

Eventually, the rays disappeared, and everything went dark once again. Frantically, Foggy examined Matt's wound, quickly realising that it was healed… which could only mean….

When he turned his attention back to Matt, he desperately searched for any signs of life… it seemed cruel for the flower to heal the fatal wound, and yet, not bring Matt back.

It took a while, but eventually, Matt sucked in a desperate breath, his eyes flying open. "Foggy?" he gasped, clearly shocked to be alive and in Foggy's arms.

"Matt! Matt, are you okay?"

"…. What, the magical flower couldn't heal my sight as well?"

"You bastard!" The words were said in jest, as Foggy pulled Matt closer, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, "You bastard!"

Matt simply chuckled, reaching up and pulling Foggy into a kiss, taking advantage of the peace and quiet.

"Ummm…" Foggy pulled away and nervously chuckled, "… I have a little bit of news for you."

…

It was a shock to the system when the guard came rushing into the room.

The King and his wife had been spending some bonding time with their girls, quietly reading or, in the case of the girls, playing with their toys on the plush rug.

The guard had been silent for a few moments, before stammering out "T-the prince… he-he…. He's outside, o-on the balcony."

There was a brief moment where everyone was too stunned to move, before the King and Queen suddenly shot to their feet and raced towards the balcony. As they fling open the doors, they stopped in their tracks.

Standing near the railing was a young man, in his early twenties. His hair was a shaggy blonde, and when he turned around, the King held in a gasp.

Those were his wife's eyes.

"Franklin." He whispered, as they all stepped closer to one another, ignoring the blind man who appeared to have been the one to bring Franklin here.

The King and Queen examined the blonde man for a few minutes, before the Queen came to a decision and pulled him into a hug… which of course meant that the girls (who had been watching from the doorway) all went to join in as well.

"Oh, thank God." The King muttered, joining in as well, "Franklin!"

"Foggy…" came the muffled voice of his son, "… I prefer Foggy."

… They could work with that.

After a few minutes, the Queen glanced up from the hug and spotted the young, blind man standing to one side.

"And who might this be?" She asked, smiling gently as the young man walked closer, holding out his hand.

"Matt Murdo-ARGH!"

As soon as the Queen grabbed his hand, she pulled him into the hug with more force than Matt thought her capable of.

"Ummmm… ma'am?"

"Sssh…. Just accept it."

….

Well, you can imagine what happened next.

Hell's Kitchen rejoiced, for their prince had returned…. The party lasted an entire week.

Honestly, I don't remember most of it.

Dreams came true all around.

Luke and Jessica are now married with a gorgeous baby on the way.

Danny seems happy with a martial arts instructor.

Frank…. Well nobody wanted to ask Frank what he was up to, but he seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

Brett was promoted, and rightly so. Thankfully, it also meant that the police are more willing to work with Daredevil.

Karen… never changed.

At last, Foggy was home and he had a real family… complete with annoying little sisters. He was a prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom as his parents before him…. And he was an amazing lawyer as well… Nelson and Murdock were the most successful defence lawyers in Hell's Kitchen… maybe even the state.

And as for me… well, I suddenly gained a private sponsor for my law practice, Daredevil suddenly got really popular and I finally had something to look forward too when coming home.

But I know what the big question is… did Foggy and I ever get married?

Well I'm pleased to tell you, that after years and years of asking and asking and asking…. I finally said yes.

"Really Matt? Really?"

Alright, I asked him.

"And we're living happily ever after."

Yes, we are.


End file.
